General Grievous/Original
General Grievous is the cyborg supreme commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He is slow but powerful, and his running Attack takes out all who are in his path. With arms flying everywhere it is considered by many to be extremely difficult to fight him close-up, but he is slow enough to be fired upon from long-range. General Grievous is a great addition to the Dark Side's forces. Grievous has four arms, which can work two-and-two in tandem as if he only had two, and he has four lightsabers to match. In Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. He is very tall, strong (being able to dent metal with a single punch and to pick up Obi-Wan and throw him in their brief but intense hand-to-hand combat), and is characterised by a chronic cough. Grievous hates the Jedi, referring to them as "slime" and insulting them in their presence every chance he gets. At the beginning of Episode III he is calling the shots in a battle just off the planet of Coruscant, after kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine. He is driven from the battle, and turns up again on the planet of Utapau where he is eventually killed by Obi-Wan when he got hold of Grievous's blaster and fired five blaster bolts into his exposed gut sack. In-game, Grievous is a rather complicated foe to fight, almost being comparable to Darth Maul and Aayla Secura. Although he cannot use the Force, his dual lightsabers make up for it, due to his deadly attacks, which are even deadlier when in close range. When playing Assault on Mos Eisley, NPCs that are Grievous tend to block a lot, which can usually be broken with power attacks, but make him harder to kill than other enemies. They can also let loose a rage to the surrounding enemy players whether NPC or not. Attacks Quotes Spawning *"This is Grievous. Let's make this quick." *"General Grievous is here!" On a killing spree *"More! MORE!" *"This is a waste of my training. Bring me more Jedi!" In combat *"Roger! Roger! Roger! Roger!" *"I can do this with two... no, three ''arms tied behind my back!" *"Your screams are like music to my audio receptors!" Defeated *"I've seen enough of this battle." *"This battle bores me." *"This battle grows tiresome." Trivia *Unlike the film version, where his arm split on his own choice, the Battlefront counterpart arms split only for a few seconds of a combo. *Also unlike the film, Grievous does not carry a blaster. *It should also be noted that unlike in canon, where Grievous takes lightsabers from his cape/waist to make 4 lightsabers, Battlefront shows him activating all four per time, even when his arms are still connected. Distinctions are shown when the 4 arm attack is displayed and Grievous doesn't "draw" the extra 2 lightsabers. *Sometimes when killed in ''Star Wars: Battlefront II, Grievous will start repeating "Roger" each time getting louder and louder. It is unknown if it was intentional. *He is voiced by Matthew Wood in Star Wars: Battlefront II who also voiced him Revenge of the Sith, The Clone Wars, & reprised his role once again in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE). *Although not directly appearing in Star Wars: Battlefront, he does appear in mods, such as Otoh Gunga, where he takes place as a form of Jedi hero. He may be playable if one has the assets. Maps *Dagobah: Swamp *Mygeeto: War-Torn City *Tantive IV: Interior *Utapau: Sinkhole *Tatooine: Mos Eisley (Hero Assault) Gallery General_Grievous.PNG|General Grievous in game. Rage.JPG|Rage in action. star-wars-battlefront-2.jpg|On Coruscant. star-wars-battlefront-ii-20060127024442626-1388067.jpg|Grievous in the Star Wars Battlefront II Xbox DLC General Grievous Battlefront 2.jpg characters-we-miss-battlefront-1-general-grievous.jpg Links *Back to Heroes and Villains Category:Heroes/Villains Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II